swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
Langauge Links Nice to see that you help to link our two wikis. - Drudenfusz(Overleg) okt 3, 2010 00:54 (UTC) :Hope that the Language links will return soon. But in the mean time you really should rework your layout for Oasis here. Can't do that for you, because only sysops have access to the theme designer, you will find that thing in My Tools. - Drudenfusz(Overleg) okt 7, 2010 04:45 (UTC) fotogallerij De fotogallerij komt niet voor bij deze Wiki. Ik zal het rapporteren. :) --Station7 okt 17, 2010 09:27 (UTC) Nee, klik maar op een artikel dan zie dat er geen gallerij is.--Station7 okt 17, 2010 09:33 (UTC) OK, dat wist ik niet. Ik heb het gerapporteert, nu is het een kwestie van wachten. Toevallig hebben dit allemaal nieuwe Wiki's. Misschien tijd om de nieuwe Wiki's onderhandel te nemen.--Station7 okt 17, 2010 09:40 (UTC) Goed nieuws. Het fotogallerij probleem is opgelost :) Ik weet niet of het kwam omdat ik het rapporteerde, maar het is gefixt ;) Veel geluk met de Wiki. Ik zal hier zo, hier en dan wel eens kijken.--Station7 okt 18, 2010 14:08 (UTC) Community informatie Hey, ik zat te denken om meer community informatie te weergeven. Met community informatie bedoel ik de status van je Star Wars: The Old Republic karakter. Bijvoorbeeld een infobox, statusbalk, personage pagina etc. Lijkt jij dit ook een goed idee? --Darth Malgus nov 4, 2010 08:36 (UTC) Afbeeldingen formatie Waarom sla je eigenlijk alle afbeeldingen op als png? En niet als jpg? --Darth Malgus nov 14, 2010 13:56 (UTC) :Oh dat wist ik niet. Ook weer wat geleerd! Ja ik zag laatst een afbeelding op de RuneScape Wiki die van slechte kwaliteit was. Vroeg me gewoon af, want ik zag dat je alles als png opsloeg.--Darth Malgus nov 14, 2010 14:02 (UTC) ::Ok, zal ik ookwel doen dan! --Darth Malgus nov 14, 2010 14:02 (UTC) Avatars Hey, ik zag dat verschillenden leden hier van die coole avatars hadden (jij ook). Hoe komen jullie eraan en kan ik er ook zo'n één krijgen? --Mark beekhui nov 14, 2010 14:07 (UTC) Categorie:Overleden Lijkt het niet handig om een categorie te maken met "Overleden"? Dit is handig bij bijvoorbeeld Zym of Barel Ovair.Darth Malgus dec 23, 2010 17:59 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Stefan, Je bent hier lekker bezig geweest, hij is snel gegroeid! De afbeelding van de begroeting doet het niet. Misschien kan je er iets aan doen? -- - Overleg jan 9, 2011 14:07 (UTC) Re: Hopelijk lukt het. Op de Avatar wiki ben jij nu bureaucraat maar zou je mij ook bureaucraat kunnen maken? -- - Overleg jan 11, 2011 14:20 (UTC) Wiki reageert langzaam Ik weet niet of je het in de gaten hebt, maar deze wiki reageert erg langzaam. --Mark beekhui jan 24, 2011 15:07 (UTC) Guild update Hey Darth Stefan, ik weet niet of je het al was opgevallen, maar er is vandaag een coole update gekomen! Een Guild game system pagina plus een guild database! --Darth Malgus mrt 9, 2011 18:57 (UTC) :Ik weet niet of je het erg vind, maar in mijn enthousiasme heb ik een pagina over Guilds gemaakt. Ik weet niet of het goed is. --Darth Malgus mrt 9, 2011 19:05 (UTC) swtor wiki guild Wat dacht je ervan om een Nederlandse (of internationale) swtor Wiki Guild te maken? --Darth Malgus mrt 9, 2011 19:06 (UTC) Avatar Hoe kom ik aan zo'n coole avatar, die jij ook hebt? --Eison Gynt mrt 26, 2011 12:54 (UTC) Re: Bug on swtor wiki Have the same issue at moment (and that despite being made from Alexsau to the new bureaucrat there). - Drudenfusz(diplomacy) jan 25, 2012 09:07 (UTC)